The Furry Paws of Fate
by PrettyKitty126
Summary: This is another oneshot that goes along with A Demon with Fur. This is the oneshot for the light side and gives a little insight to each of my characters. It all leads up to the repost of Packs Duel which will be out shortly.


**The Furry Paws of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Megamind_

_So you must have heard about Deathblood by now, well here is Faith's story. She shares her story instead of being a loner like Deathblood so there will be more for her than there was for him. Just a warning though, Fate is a lot more weird than other half animals. She is a mix between many different wild cat species and a large wolf making her not only a mix of breeds but animals as well. This first takes place in the beginning of Order of the Phoenix telling a little about the main members of Hogwarts pack in the first bit of this oneshot. If you like a back character (one that doesn't get a paragraph backstory) let me know and I will try to give them a more active role in Packs Duel!_

_If you don't know about Deathblood his oneshot in the category _** movie / Megamind **_it is called _**A Demon With Fur **_or just click on my profile._

Well I guess by now you know my name but if you don't I'm Faith. What family do I belong to you ask? The Weasley's of course! Faith Minerva Weasley at your service, I am the twin of Ronald Weasley, alpha of the Hogwarts Half Animal Pack, best friend of the twin brother of Harry Potter and the adopted brother of Hermione Granger, and biggest enemy of Deathblood, Voldemort's half animal partner.

Why am I telling you all this? To let you know a bit more about myself, or maybe I just want to pass the time. Let me explain why; we were all just told about Harry and Marcus Potter having a hearing at the Ministry of Magic and possibly being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So now here I am pacing in a small dark bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place worrying about one of my best friends while my other best friend sits in a dark corner watching me pace around in front of him ignoring anybody else who looks in on us and only speaking a few words at a time to each other.

I myself am a red head with icy blue eyes I don't have the normal freckles that a Weasley would have, I am 5,5" and still growing. I have a slim figure built great for a seeker; if it wasn't for my height I could be considered a tiny little thing. I am considered one of the most wanted girls in school, but I would never date any boy in school my heart is reserved for one person, and I won't tell who it is. Am I leaving anything out? Oh yeah! I have animal ears that are a mix of a wolf and some kind of big cat, and a tail that bushes out like a wolf's tail would but it's really as flexible as a cats tail is. Yes, I am in fact what most people in our world call 'a halfie' or 'Half Animal'. I am also the first Slytherin Weasley in my family

As for Tiger he has black hair with bluish green eyes a slim nose and always has a smile to those he considers friends, he has broad shoulders and a muscular build perfect for a beater, he stands tall and proud at 6,3" and still growing. He is also a halfie though his animal blood is pure; he is a proud and strong Maltese Tiger. His ears are a beautiful light blue with perfect black stripes, and his tail matches perfectly only adding to his good looks. His left ear pierced with 4 gem studs; ruby, emerald, blue sapphire and yellow sapphire going down the left ridge of his ear. His right ear had a simple Opal stud pierced right onto the tip of his ear. The 4 in his left ear symbolized each Hogwarts House while the 1 in his right symbolized unity and how 'colors' could come together to make something so beautiful. If you haven't already guessed he is a Hufflepuff.

Each of us in the pack has an opal stud in the tip of our right ear. It had become a normal thing that each pack member did after the end of their 1st year. It had soon become a way for the human students to know that a halfie was part of our pack or not.

"What will we do if they expel them Tiger?" I asked as I paced the small room.

"Then we will find a way around this, my princess." The deep voice of Tiger Granger murmured back to me from the darkness of a corner of the room.

"How many times to do I have to tell you, don't call me that." I groaned not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry Faith. But it is your title as alpha of Hogwarts Pack." He purred silkily.

I opened my mouth to tell him how much I loathed that title but snapped it shut again when I heard 3 sets of feet stop in front of our closed door. We both swung our heads around glaring as the doorknob turned slowly then the door gently inched open. We waited hardly daring to breathe until we knew who would be stupid enough to bother us right now. Slowly a head peaked around the door, wide onyx black eyes made contact with mine, Silvarius Jessica Snape was staring and waiting for me to tell her it was ok to come in. I nodded and she slipped through, Severus Tobias Snape Jr. and Sevarius Fang Snape following behind before the door closed again. They are triplets and if you want to know what they look like they are almost perfect copies of their father, with minor differences like the ears and tails, extra muscles from Quidditch, and Silvarius' hair is a dark brown not black. Severus Jr. was an exact replica of his father right down to the black teaching robes. Sevarius likes to wear his bangs fringed over his left eye like his mother used to. They also share their father's love of potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Dad's not happy to be here." Severus Jr. murmured in my ear as he passed me, his own Black Panther ears pulled back and his tail bushed up but pressed against one leg, a sign that he was uncomfortable.

Severus Jr. was the middle child, everybody who knew him called him 'Sev' because 'Severus Junior' was just a mouthful. He is a Slytherin with the heart of a Gryffindor, brave and noble yet sly and cunning. I guess I should mention now that even though the Snape children are mixed halfie's their animal features are mainly Panther and Wolf.

"He can get over it!" Hissed Silvarius the oldest of the three Snape children and the only one to inherit both their father and mothers tempers. Her tail was bushed up and raised, and her ears were up and alert, eyes glaring as if daring anybody to comment further. Another Slytherin and just like her brother she too had the heart of a Gryffindor.

"H-he might hear you sissy." Whimpered Sevarius ducking his head and looking around, his ears pinned back and his tail between his legs, out of the three siblings he was the only one who would not go against their father.

He was always avoiding any kind of conflict, a kindhearted and nurturing child who had no enemies. Who could hate or be unkind to somebody who was always going out of his way to be loving and caring to even those that had bullied him in first year? He had even told off 5 Slytherins who cornered some Gryffindor's that had bullied him, after that he had been taken into Gryffindor's ranks with open arms even though he was a Snape. He was a Hufflepuff.

"Let him he-" Silvarius began but broke off as the door opened again this time quick enough to swing back and hit the wall.

Marcus Sirius Potter rushed in quickly. The almost mirror image of his brother, the only differences were his hair had a red highlight to it and he had the ears and tail of a German shepherd mixed with wolf all jet black in color. His eyes held much knowledge too for he was a Ravenclaw; always thirsting to know more.

He was followed by the former Gemini Narcissa Malfoy, now known as Lily Jessica Lupin, the first Gryffindor Malfoy ever (though she considered herself a Lupin by blood and had in 2nd year been blood adopted by Remus). Gemini had been abandoned by the Malfoy's at the age of three, she had not shown any magical potential so she was thought of a squib. Abandoned the street of Knockturn Alley she had toddled out into Diagon Alley and fell right at the feet of one Remus Lupin. The werewolf had contacted the Malfoy's but they had told him that if he tried to bring the brat back she would not live long, they did not want a filthy squib in their family. He had tried to find a family for the little child but nobody wanted a squib from another family, so he had finally adopted the girl himself. Naming her after his two best female friends; Lily Potter who had given her life for her sons, and Jessica Potter-Snape who had been a spy in the ranks of Deathblood and had given her life for the Weasley family, she had stood up bravely to the evil Half Animal and he had slashed her throat, her flesh had still been sizzling with dark magic when the Auror's got there and her body was burned because of the fire that she had so bravely run through to get into the house. Deathblood had set the Burrows yard on fire.

Lily had the beautiful ears and tail of an arctic wolf, a proud pure halfie who carried the name 'Lupin' with true pride in being the daughter of a known werewolf. Being a wolf made for interesting jokes in the pack one of the favorites was 'Like father like daughter' since Remus was a werewolf.

Everybody turned to look as somebody else walked through the door, this person slowly swung the door shut before sauntering over to sit beside Tiger in his dark corner and lean on him. Abraxas Lupus Malfoy was the older brother of Draco Malfoy and Lily Lupin (he still considered her a sister), an arctic wolf just like his sister he was a proud rebel and had the makings of a great alpha if only he would step up instead of following Faith. Abraxas had been disowned when in his 5th year of Hogwarts he stood on top of the Slytherin table at the leaving feast and shouted 'I am a proud gay and madly in love with Tiger Xander Granger!' much to the embarrassment of his god father, Severus. Abraxas had first been beaten then physically removed from Malfoy manor. When he had shown up on the Granger's doorstep they had welcomed him with open arms and hearts. That had been when Tiger was leaving his third year. This would be the Tiger's first year at Hogwarts without Abraxas by his side.

Nobody bothered to turn around as the door opened again, the golden trio were talking loud enough that it gave the Half Animals plenty of warning that they were heading towards that certain bedroom. They had burst in arguing with each other only shutting up when they noticed the occupants of the room had formed a circle leaving three open spaces for them to squeeze in. The pack never left a pack members siblings out of the meetings if they wanted to join they were welcome to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all slipped into the places the pack had left open for them to listen in.

"I say that if Harry and Marcus are expelled we all run away and train together to prepare for what is to come." Silvarius said with an excited glint in her eyes.

"We can't do that, we will be caught for underage magic and anyway your dad would go mad if you and your brothers left." Tiger explained looking at each of the three Snape children then looking across to Faith who flashed a grin.

"We could find a place to hide and learn inside the school." Marcus said quickly his tail wagging with excitement at the thought of learning on his own and not being held back by a timetable.

"That wouldn't work, how would you get there? Where would you even hide?" Abraxas asked feeling a bit bad for shooting down such a good plan.

"We could find a place I am sure." Marcus shot back a bit hurt.

"You could hide in my quarters in daddy's rooms!" Silvarius squealed with excitement, "I don't use them much at all and daddy never goes in there when I'm not there."

"Are you MAD?!" Sev hissed at his sister, "Da doesn't like Harry he can barely tolerate Marcus when we use his quarters for a meeting. What do you think he will do to them if he finds them in his quarters without his permission?"

Silvarius was about to answer when Faith gave a low moan and dropped forward to the floor and lay there motionless. There were many shouts of 'Faith!' and 'Alpha!' the ruckus had alerted the adults who rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see what the problem was. Molly, Arthur, Severus, Remus, and Sirius all racing to get there first. When they got into the room the first thing any of them could see were the children all leaning over Faith, they had turned her onto her back with her head tilted to the side so she could breathe easier.

_~~~: Faith's Vision :~~~_

'_The universe of Megamind' was the first thing I understood as my mind caught up with what was going on._

_His thoughts echoed around my own mind, thoughts of finding villains. Hatred of being a retriever, a picture flashed by his minds eyes and I caught a glimpse of it too, a pretty brown haired blue eyed skinny woman. A name echoed in his head 'Roxanne Ritchi' it echoed a few times. I ignored the echo and opened my own eyes; I could see where he was, in the future and in another universe. _

"_No…" Was all I could say, I hadn't expected him to think of this until we were better prepared. _

'_First order of business… Find Roxanne Ritchi and use her as bait to make the villains listen.'_

_With that I pulled myself from the mind of Deathblood, the most evil Half Animal ever born or created._

_~~~: Vision Ends :~~~_

Slowly Faith's eyes opened, she was no longer on the floor, she was now on one of the beds in the room.

"No…" She moaned loudly enough to make a few people jump. "No! No! No! How could this have happened so soon?" She was concerning some people and making others worry for her sanity.

"What has happened?" Sirius Black barked out, in his mind there was no sense in being nice, this was a Slytherin and Slytherin's deserved no respect. He ignored Molly Weasley's glare and continued to stare at the distressed Half Animal.

Faith ignored Sirius' question and stared instead at Professor Snape the Potions Master quickly pulled out his wand and preformed Legilimency on his little Slytherin, he had no trouble finding what she wanted him to see. He pulled out of her mind with a loud streak of profanities that alone was very unlike Severus Snape and shocked all the children still in the room into staring at him in awe and fear.

"My thoughts exactly, if the Dark Lord has him doing that who knows how much time we have left?" Growled Faith in a low tone only meant for the adults to hear.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Sirius almost shouted.

"I can't tell you directly sir." Faith said in a soft voice, she was respectful to Sirius, though he was mean to her she liked him. "I did let Professor Snape see so he can tell The Order."

As soon as the adults were sure that Faith was alright they continued their meeting in the kitchen this time with crucial information.

Faith vowed that when they were at school and the pack was all together she would tell them. Storm Longbottom, Roxalina and Foxalina Lovegood, the Lestrange Trio, and quite a few others.

"We must be prepared." Was the only thing she told her pack before they headed to sleep.

_So there you have it, The Hogwarts Pack has a one-shot and it will make for an interesting tie into the story. Those I listed in the last sentence are also part of the Packs inner circle. The Lestrange Trio are on the light side though they may act dark at times just a heads up. Like I said before, just let me know if you want anybody to have more of a main part in Packs Duel._

_Read and Review. _


End file.
